


始终

by surila017



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surila017/pseuds/surila017
Summary: 鼬从佐助出生那一年，就得到了自己最好的礼物





	始终

今晚的哥哥似乎不太对劲。刚推开家门就被按在玄关亲的迷迷糊糊的佐助一边克服自己想要挣扎的忍者本能用唇舌的回应安抚兄长格外激烈的情绪，一边思考着自己是否做了什么难得的触动面前这个向来冷静宽和的男人的禁忌。当他的思绪从“有在任务中好好照顾自己没有受伤”跑偏到“鼬的三色丸子应该还好好的呆在冰箱里没有被自己偷偷藏起来或者扔掉（如果他自己没有吃掉的话）”也没有得出自己哪里惹恼了自家哥哥的结论之后，宇智波家天不怕地不怕的二少爷看着那双黑沉沉的眼睛，脑海中被“完蛋了”三个大字刷了屏。  
肺里的空气被激烈的亲吻一点一点地榨干，来不及吞咽的唾液随着舌头粗暴的搅拌沿着嘴角滑落下来，交叠的唇瓣在佐助窒息前一秒才好不容易分开。佐助用手死死地拽住鼬的衣领，把喘息埋进兄长的怀抱里，他感受着哥哥同样剧烈起伏的胸膛，竟然有一种“原来这家伙也有情绪如此失控的时候啊”的感慨。然而面前这个因为长时间的热吻与他一起气喘吁吁的鼬突然用手抬起他的头，竖起大拇指指了指自己的身后，佐助顺着他所指的方向看过去——另一个哥哥正抱着手臂靠在对面的墙上，衣服整理的一丝不苟，面容与呼吸同样沉静，大概只有那双红色的眼睛暴露了他翻滚的内心。  
“月读。”佐助目瞪口呆地看着男人快速旋转的三勾玉变成了锋利的镰刀，在坠入哥哥的幻术世界前，他仿佛听到自己声嘶力竭地喊了一句：“宇智波鼬！！我到底做错了什么你居然连万花筒都用上了！！”

佐助感受到自己的身体好似漂浮在半空一般轻飘飘的，但是从手腕传来的拉拽感又提醒着自重的存在，这种毫无实质的感觉刺激着佐助本能的危机感，他不自觉的调动自己的每一根神经去捕捉身边的其他存在。“在月读的世界里，空间也好、时间也好、质量也好，全部都由我来支配。”鼬突然出现在了自家全身紧绷的弟弟身后，他用一只手臂扣住佐助的腰将人按进怀里，另一只手沿着弟弟大开的衣领用指尖从锁骨开始慢慢的下滑，逗弄起一边的红樱——佐助这才发现原本规规矩矩的暗部制服在月读的世界里被鼬换成了他在大蛇丸手下时那套被鼬自己称作“伤风败俗”的白色浴衣。“很方便不是吗，在这种场合之下。”鼬舔弄着佐助颈侧的动脉，然后突然狠狠咬了下去。致命的地方收到袭击，佐助的身体条件反射地弹出去想要躲开攻击的源头，然而却被手上束缚着的绳子又拉回了鼬的怀抱，肾上腺素的飙升带给大脑的除了惊吓，还有莫名的悸动促使他泻出破碎的呻吟。  
向来骄傲而不容侵犯的少年终于忍无可忍地骂出了声：“宇智波鼬！！你从我进门开始抽哪门子疯？你到底想干——呜呜呜！！。”鼬变出了一个影分身堵住了那张想要咒骂的嘴，就算只是一个分身佐助也从他的眼神中读到了满满的“干你”的讯息。“别担心，在月读的世界里，就算我在你身上留下再多的痕迹，也不会有别的人看到。而且我们可以有很多的时间……”背后的本体慢条斯理地将腰上的绳结抽开，然后一把握住弟弟已经半抬头的欲望。  
现在的状况真是……糟糕极了。佐助感受到身后的本体从脖子开始拭吻着他的每一寸皮肤留下暧昧的痕迹，温热的气息打在敏感点上让他一阵阵的颤抖，而身下的情况则更为香艳，影分身哥哥正卖力地吞吐着他的欲望，上身和下身的同时传来的强烈的快感让他丢盔弃甲，连推拒的力气都小了许多。不能就这么让鼬为所欲为。他偷偷单手结了个印。“尼桑 ——”软糯的童音让身前和身后的两个鼬的动作陡然一顿，他们动作一致的偏过头：那是只有8岁的小佐助，他抱着最喜欢的小恐龙玩具睁着大而明亮的眼睛歪着头看着明显少儿不宜的场景。鼬没想到单纯的像一张白纸一样的弟弟还能玩出这样的花招，他一边在影分身上加上了变身术，一边调笑明显因为将了他一军而洋洋得意的弟弟：“你这可是在犯罪。”变化成13岁的影分身快速抱起年幼的弟弟捂着他的眼睛消失在空间里。“是你在犯罪。”佐助不怕死的蹭了蹭顶在他屁股上炙热的欲望，脸上带着如同8岁的自己一般无辜纯真的笑容。然而鼬确再明白不过——站在这里的是一个披着天使的外皮的小恶魔，他拥着佐助绕到他面前，身上的衣服随着他的脚步一件一件的消失，当两个人终于面对面时，皮肉毫无阻碍的紧贴在一起让两个人同时发出满足的叹息。  
充分的前戏蒸腾着两个人的欲望，在接吻的同时，鼬第一次在毫无开拓的情况下撞进了独属于他的领土里。佐助惊讶的扭了扭身子，下身并没有传来预想中撕裂的疼痛，只有被填满的饱胀感和满足。鼬啄吻着弟弟汗湿的鬓角：“在我的世界里，怎么可能让你疼。”语罢他将自己的欲望退出来一点，然后狠狠地又撞了进去，囊袋拍在臀瓣上发出“啪”的一声，硕大的蘑菇头正好划过甬道内凸起的小点。佐助的身体一下子绷直到了脚尖，手上捆绑着的红绳勒进肉里留下深深的痕迹，这种无法逃脱的感觉让他兴奋极了。鼬架起他的双腿缠绕在自己的腰间，用手臂支撑起弟弟的体重，在情事中向来温柔地照顾佐助的感受的他一反常态地放纵了自己的欲望，在紧致的小穴里横冲直撞。不能用双手固定自己的身体的佐助只能随着鼬的冲撞晃动，鼬坏心眼的格外照顾了他的敏感点，比射精更强烈的快感让他只能追逐着本能发出不成语句的呻吟。佐助无助的收紧了自己的双腿，却无意中把鼬的粗大吞得更深。“唔——哈……”生理性的泪水模糊了他的眼眶，甬道在快感的刺激下不停地收缩，刺激的鼬也发出了一声满足的叹息：“宝贝儿你看，我都快把你顶穿了。”他抱紧佐助加快了自己的律动，在羞耻的话语和交合的快感的双重冲击下，佐助将白灼洒在了鼬的小腹上，与此同时鼬也将自己的分身埋在佐助的小穴的最深处达到了高潮。  
幻术空间里一时只剩下两个人喘息的声音，精液顺着两人连接的地方滴落下来在佐助的大腿根留下颓靡的痕迹。鼬解开了还在失神的佐助的束缚，纵然他知道那一圈被勒出来的痕迹并不会出现在现实里的佐助身上，他依旧有些心疼地揉着那对白皙的手腕。佐助缓过劲来有些委屈地贴着哥哥的脸颊，头发凌乱眼圈通红的样子看过去确实被欺负的狠了。  
鼬叹了一口单手抱着少年单薄的身体，空出一只手温柔地抚摸着他的后背，和他交换了一个温柔缠绵的亲吻。  
就当佐助以为自己逃过一劫之时，鼬慢悠悠地吐了一句：“还有71小时59秒……”然后他不出意料的被炸了毛的小猫一爪子挠在了后背上。  
月读空间突然开始扭曲，鼬看着那对漂亮的六芒星，露出了有些可惜的表情。

被完美的幻术点燃了欲望，回归现实的鼬虽然还是那幅靠着墙淡定自若的样子，下身的隆起和粗重的鼻息却毫不留情的嘲笑着他的假正经。而强行解开月读的佐助则更加狼狈，现实中的身体虽然没有被好好的爱抚，但是大脑却还没有摆脱之前爆炸一般的快感，他脚一软直直的向鼬的怀里倒去。被接住的同时他清晰的捕捉到了鼬的一声轻笑，索性心一横便主动咬上了鼬的唇。佐助像一只不讲理的小兽撕咬着鼬的嘴唇，像是要把用一进门就开始承受的无名之火都发泄出来一样，他强行撬开哥哥的牙齿在对方温热的口腔里横冲直撞，鼬感觉到自己从舌根一路麻到了头皮。血腥味在唇齿相融间弥漫开来，更加刺激了两人想要把对方吞吃入腹的欲望。还不够……单纯的接吻怎能满足燃烧的激情，佐助干脆一不做二不休抬起一条腿缠绕在鼬的腰间，两个人凸起的欲望紧贴在一起随着激烈的动作不断磨擦，然而隔着一层外裤的触碰只能称得上是隔靴搔痒，只能让对彼此的渴望将理智燃烧殆尽。  
“该死。”鼬低低地喘了一声，他粗暴的将弟弟身上的衣服用苦无挑了个干净，因为过度兴奋而颤抖的手不可避免的在那瓷白的肌肤上留下了刺目的红痕。但是他顾不了这么多了，占有眼前这个自己毕生的珍宝、与他毫无阻隔不留一丝缝隙的结合在一起成为了唯一的渴望。  
佐助也不甘示弱的撕扯着鼬的衣服，混乱中他连着鼬的发绳一起撤掉，鸦色的长发披散下来洒在他赤裸的肩上微微晃动挑逗着敏感的皮肤：“唔——”他快慰地呻吟着，眯着眼睛欣赏哥哥为他疯狂的样子，这个认知让他满足极了。  
鼬扛起弟弟，他甚至等不及回房，就将人扔在了客厅的沙发上，然后自己迫不及待的压了上去，如同朝圣一般亲吻着弟弟的每一寸皮肤。佐助感受着在粗暴的亲吻中有些起皮的嘴唇从脖颈滑到前胸，再向下顺着腹肌的纹理刺激三角区，更雪上加霜的是，鼬的散发随着头的移动也在他的身体上划出密密麻麻的轨迹，这种痒到骨子里的感觉……他死死的捂住嘴唇，还是阻挡不住从牙关里洩出的呻吟。  
“不用压抑自己。”鼬拉下佐助的手，在手腕烙下一个温柔的亲吻，接着他拉着这只手握住自己粗涨的茎身，“帮帮我，我怕我忍不住。”  
“哈啊……嗯……”佐助胡乱的撸了几下手里滚烫的大家伙，干脆暗示性将它按在臀缝间摩擦。鼬过电一般的颤抖了一下，然后忍无可忍的将弟弟完全掀翻，一手从沙发的缝隙里里摸出了润滑剂。  
“你是不是很早就开始图谋不轨了？”佐助有些愕然的看着准备充分的哥哥。  
鼬抿着嘴唇一言不发，他有些粗暴的将佐助的双腿并拢一手压制在他的身前，佐助感觉自己被掰成了一个糟糕的跷跷板，拜这个姿势所赐，小穴完全暴露在鼬的眼前，随着佐助的呼吸有些紧张的收缩着。鼬的呼吸又粗重了一些，他直接将冰凉的膏体挤在了密闭的穴口，佐助被突如其来的低温刺激的“嘶”了一声，美妙的入口收的更紧了。鼬仿佛被弟弟的声音唤回了理智和耐心，他想起来这个自己疼爱骨的孩子就算在外面受了多大的伤都不会吭一声，但是每次在自己进入的时候都会哼哼唧唧的小声抱怨着疼，这种特殊的撒娇方式让他不自觉的放轻了自己的动作，他用两指按压了一会穴口周围的肌肉帮佐助放松下来，并且确保自己的手指上沾上了足够的润滑才破门而入，小心的撑开不管被进入几次都依旧紧致的穴肉。  
“唔……”佐助皱着眉克服着着后穴被异物进入撑开的排斥感，他能感受到手指进出开拓时的温柔，也能感受到哥哥呼吸间粗重的欲望。“放心，我怎么可能让你疼。”月读世界里的那个鼬的话骤然回荡在他耳边，他摸了摸正在小心地为他做着润滑的鼬汗湿的鬓角，鼻子有些微微发酸——这个男人既是他挚爱的兄长，也是他将相守一生的爱人，这个世界上只有他绝不会伤害自己。他挣开鼬的束缚拽着他的手臂和他接吻，鼬怕伤害到弟弟急忙抽出了手指，手指脱离穴口的时候带出“啵”的响声。佐助红着脸自己用手抹了股间多余的润滑剂涂在哥哥一跳一跳的欲望上，然后扶着那个份量可观的大家伙对准了自己的后穴。就算害羞的偏开了头，他也能感受到哥哥灼灼的目光一瞬也不离的落在他身上。  
鼬笑纳了佐助难得的主动，他一边按着佐助的后脑勺和他交换了一个温柔的亲吻，一边一点点的将自己的粗长挤进那个本不该用来承受欢爱的地方。进入的过程被他小心而煽情的动作无限的拉长，佐助能感受到影厅的肉棒一寸寸的慰平后穴内的褶皱，他感觉有火从两个人的相连之处一路烧到脑子里，直将所有旁的思绪都烧了个干净，唯留下对于欢情的渴望。小穴将粗长的茎体全部吃下的时候，两个人同时发出了难耐的喘息着，佐助指甲无意识的抓挠鼬的后背，仿佛在催促他更深更快的占有自己。  
鼬眯着眼睛沉迷在被高热的穴肉包裹的快感里，他让佐助适应了一会儿自己的存在，然后尝试着小幅度的摆腰，在充分的准备下肉棒毫无阻碍的在甬道内进进出出。  
“嗯……”佐助轻轻的从鼻子里哼出声，坦然的表达他的欢愉。甬道随着鼬的顶弄不停地收缩，很快这样温和的频率和动作已经满足不了二人对于更大的快感的渴望。  
鼬调整着插入的角度方便自己触碰那个能让佐助登上极乐的小点，他将自己的欲望完全抽离出来，在佐助因为下身突然的空虚而不满之前，狠狠地撞了进去——一击命中。  
“啊！！”佐助几乎是尖叫着被强烈的快感淹没，他没轻没重的拉扯到了鼬的长发。鼬被头皮传来的疼痛刺激得加快了自己的动作，每一次的顶弄都是将欲望完全抽离然后再整根没入，直到垂坠的囊袋打在佐助的屁股上发出“啪啪啪”的动静。圆润的龟头从那个粗糙的小点上划过，带来两个人共同的快感，激烈的交合将肠液和过多的润滑剂打成了泡沫从小穴中挤了出来，两人的下身一片湿泞和狼藉。  
佐助像是不能承受这种前列腺被不断刺激的快感一般摇着头，生理性的眼泪糊了他一脸，他的欲望高高翘起夹在两个人中间随着鼬的侵犯在他的腹肌上摩擦，前后双重快感的夹击让他很快就濒临高潮的边缘。“别……别在这里就弄出来。”他使了点劲握住鼬的手臂，他看着哥哥有些困惑的目光，脸色爆红：“弄脏了沙发不好洗。”  
鼬干脆利落的保持着连接的姿势抱起了佐助，骤然变换位置的惊吓让佐助一下子绞紧了体内的欲望，让本就随着体位更加深入的肉棒又进的更深了一点。鼬感受着那股简直要绞断他的力道从喉咙里挤出了一声感叹，努力的克制住射精的欲望。他拍了拍佐助的屁股：“放松点，我抱你回房间。”佐助怕摔下去一样将双腿牢牢缠绕在鼬的腰上，把脸埋在他的肩上一声不吭。  
行走的动作带动肉棒的进出，等两人双双倒在床上的时候，都憋红了脸、大汗淋漓。佐助仍然维持着整个人缠在鼬身上的姿势，鼬则毫不客气的开始了快速的进攻，两个人像互相依存的藤蔓一样缠绕在一起，房间里回荡着两个人的呻吟、肉体拍打的声音和进出带来的啧啧水声。  
“哈……鼬……哥哥……嗯！！尼桑……”鼬听着佐助胡乱的喊着自己，明白弟弟的忍耐恐怕已经到了极限，他对准佐助的敏感点快速抽插几下，感受着甬道内的媚肉贪婪的吮吸，将自己的欲望顶到甬道的最深处射了出来。与此同时，佐助也在体内温热的精液的刺激下达到了高潮。

被体液弄的黏糊糊的两个人脱力的倒在床上，鼬揽着弟弟剧烈起伏的背一起享受欢爱带来的余韵。  
“所以……呼……你到底在发什么疯？”佐助一边平复着自己的呼吸，一边逼问着从这场情事伊始就困扰着他的问题。  
鼬抿了抿嘴，难得的有些不好意思。他总不能说是因为弟弟说好会在他生日之前出完任务回来，然而他等了一天而弟弟却迟迟未归，担心之下想去村口看看却发现弟弟和他的队员们“勾肩搭背”的晃进了村子，还一副“有说有笑”的样子。  
被扣上和鸣人还有小樱“勾肩搭背”、“有说有笑”帽子的佐助连生气的力气都没有了，他有气无力的白了鼬一眼：“我和小樱只是一起送那个在回来的路上吃坏了东西拉肚子拉到连路都走不动的吊车尾回家而已，至于’有说有笑’，哈？怎么可能。”佐助才不会告诉鼬是因为鸣人耽误了他回家给哥哥过生日所以数落了他一路，而小樱只是不停的帮（bu）腔（dao）而已。  
“原谅我佐助，是我想差了。”鼬亲昵的贴着佐助的额头，一双温柔而满含爱意的眼睛直直的看进他的眼里。  
这是犯规！！佐助在心里毫无风度的咆哮着，脸上却还是那幅酷酷的样子：“哼，原谅你了，笨蛋哥哥。”其实他也知道，兄弟二人的爱恋本就属于不可为外人所知的禁忌，原本他以为只有自己一直没有那种能和对方正大光明的在一起的安全感，没想到哥哥也有着对他可能会和别人产生亲密关系的担忧。从这场有些粗暴的情事中，他们明明白白的交换了这种想要和对方纠缠一生、抵死也不会放手的感情。  
这样也好。他微微的笑起来，然后大爷一般的指使鼬下楼去把散落在门关的装备包捡上来。  
鼬很快就拎着那个绣着团扇家纹和鼬自己用的是同一款的装备包回到了房间，他看着佐助从里面掏出了一个绑着精致蝴蝶结的卷轴，然后得意的递给自己：“解开来看看，我费了好大的劲才弄到的。”  
鼬看着弟弟的神色有些期待的解开了卷轴，出现在他手上的是一把外形和草䉜相似不过刻着复杂咒文的太刀。  
“这可是我求了那位咒文大师好久才弄来的。”佐助抱怨起自己借着任务之便去巫之国寻访的那位最有名的武器铭文大师性格有多奇怪，“他之前不管我开出怎样的报酬都不肯帮我雕刻这个据说可以抵挡一次致命攻击的铭文，但是听到我是为了深爱的人所求突然就爽快地答应了。”  
鼬眉眼间的笑意更加明显了一点：“我爱你哦，佐助。”你是我此生唯一的信仰，他在心里补充。  
佐助被一记直球堵上了嘴，他嘴张了又合，脸一点一点的红成了他最爱的番茄。“我也爱你，鼬。”他小声回应着，然后忽然提高了声音：“生日快乐！”  
他抚摸着鼬笑的眉眼弯弯的脸，大概就是他此生唯一所要守护的东西了。


End file.
